Here For Eternity
by Shuiro Ecstacy
Summary: One is called a liar, the other is called a denier. One cannot hide anything from the other, even though what the other wants is entirely clear and obvious. After all, they both want the same exact thing.


_A/N_: Oh, just a fun little something I decided to do. Set after the celebration in Aerith's church; everyone has left, obviously, except for two fellows who have yet to complete their so-called missions.

* * *

"Where will you go?"

Vincent stopped in his tracks. He'd made sure he was the last to leave the church, but no such luck, apparently. Cloud had that distinct feeling just for Vincent, the one that could tell him what Vincent was thinking, what he was doing, where he was exactly. Vincent stood completely straight, gazing upon the bright, radiant flower-filled carpet among them.

"I'm not sure."

"Liar."

Vincent's eyes reached Cloud's position again. He watched the other man, amused that Cloud's emotions could be so easily tinkered with, that they were the only dangerous things about him. Vincent lifted his hand, examining his claw-like glove. He moved his fingers, studying the fluid motions of the metal covers.

"What do you do when you know you can't have something?" Vincent looked up again, not lowering his hand. "When it seems you've finally gotten it all, but when it reaches the climax, you realize you're still missing something. Something you don't want to admit you want, even though deep down you know that your hunger for it is far more powerful than the willpower to ignore it."

Vincent heard a small breath fly from behind Cloud's lips; Vincent was now beside Cloud. He was careful not to frighten Cloud. He knew his friend had an odd habit of wanting to run. From anything.

"It's unbearable, isn't it, Cloud? You want it. _Need_ it. The one thing you don't have… plus a way to get to it." Vincent tilted his head. "But you know how to get to it, don't you? You've known it for so long, but your fear… your _fear_, Cloud. It stops you. It always has."

Cloud gritted his teeth. "Stop it."

_Like hell_.

"Every time you reach out for it, you can feel it. It's in your grasp, and you let go. You're too afraid to do anything further. You feel safe with what you have, and you don't want to risk losing that. You stay away from what you truly want, even if it's eating you alive. Even if it's killing you."

Cloud shook his head. He felt tears coming to his eyes. Vincent didn't miss this, and he grabbed Cloud's arm in the very spot he had back in the forest. Cloud couldn't look away from Vincent now; he stared into those entrancing orbs, swallowing the words he couldn't stand to hear. Even though they were all true. Every single one.

"It hurts. It's excruciating. It's overwhelming." Vincent loosened his grip on Cloud's arm, but didn't release it. Instead, he made sure Cloud was still watching him, and _smiled_. For the first time in years… fucking _years_, Vincent smiled. And Cloud's will broke.

Cloud cried out, leaned forward, and wept. Vincent watched him, keeping his hand on the shaking arm. He lifted the other one to Cloud's back. He rubbed small circles into the quivering muscles, softly and silently comforting his friend. He knew this was what Cloud needed. But what he wanted… that came after.

It felt amazing. It felt so incredible… Cloud couldn't remember the last time he'd had a good cry. Hell, he wondered when the last time he cried at all was. He was right, Cloud knew. Everything Vincent said was the complete, bittersweet truth. Cloud knew Vincent would never lie, especially to him.

The men stood there forever; silent other than the quiet sobs that came from Cloud's shaking body. Vincent finally waited until Cloud had stopped crying, turned his body, and pulled him into the gentlest yet firmest embrace that he could. He knew it didn't surprise Cloud; what he wanted… they were getting there. Vincent was patient. He'd learned patience, and how to master it. Cloud leaned into Vincent, against his chest, listening to the unbelievable heartbeat against his ear. Vincent pulled against Cloud tighter, resting his lips lightly on Cloud's head.

"I'm so proud of you," Vincent whispered, closing his eyes. He felt vulnerable like this… and he knew Cloud was feeling the same thing. But vulnerable or not, they were safe. They felt each other's comfort and feeling, and knew that the safety of the other came before their own.

Cloud lifted his chin, his eyes locked with those fiery, blazing marbles. They could both feel it coming. It was nearly there. After a long wait… a long aching, terrible wait, it was finally… here.

The tip of Cloud's nose brushed against the bottom of Vincent's. Cloud took a quick breath, and Vincent's lips parted.

Cloud moved first, tilting his head up, covering Vincent's lips with his own. He savored it immediately; this was exactly what he had longed for. He had gone out on a limb to hide from most of his friends, making sure they couldn't find his thoughts, his hopes, his dreams, his weaknesses. But if there was one person he couldn't fool, it was Vincent fucking Valentine, the man who was kissing him right now. The man who had comforted Cloud, whether he had been around or not. Cloud failed to suppress a moan. He shoved all other thoughts out of his head. This was what was here, now, this moment. Nothing less.

Vincent held Cloud's waist with his clawed hand, his gloved one finding its way through a thicket of pale golden hair. He tilted his head in the opposite direction of Cloud's, and their lips fit perfectly. Vincent's hear skipped a beat; he had longed for this. He'd craved for it for so long. He agreed that his answer to Cloud's question was a lie; he knew exactly where he was going.

Vincent smiled slightly again as he pulled away from Cloud, and the blonde smiled back, his cheeks stained with tear streaks. Vincent sighed, pulling Cloud's head to his, their foreheads resting against each other.

Here. He was staying right here.


End file.
